


Can You Keep My Secret?

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku is class President of an all boys boarding school & Axel plans to run against him for re-election. Riku hates competition, but Axel let's him in on a little secret. Dedicated to my reviewers of A Taste of Loneliness, so certain names/terms may seem random but are used after specific readers.





	1. One More Year, Got It Memorized?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidaKama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KidaKama), [catlinp1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlinp1997/gifts), [aoizora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoizora/gifts), [destructivedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivedoll/gifts), [Lukrecia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukrecia/gifts).



Riku woke up, feeling confident, proud, and prepared. Today was the day where he'd tell the entire student body that he was going to run for reelection. He was the current President of TTA: Twilight Town Academy; an all-boys boarding school where half the boys were gay for each other. No other pair was more popular than the KidaKama twins. Not only were the twins nearly identical, the only difference being that Roxas had golden blonde hair while Sora had chocolate brown hair, but the two were also dating. NO one questioned it, since the two were each well-liked by all, and both served as student elected officials.

Sora was Riku's right hand man, his vice president in charge of meeting with other elected officials, and scheduling appointments on Riku's behalf. Roxas on the other hand, worked in the residential department under the responsibility of one of the most popular students, Axel, chair of the housing department.

That was Riku's main concern: Rumor had gotten around that Axel was going to run for class President, to be in charge of the entire boarding school. Riku knew that he was a successful president, and he felt like he could be even better if he was given another chance. Axel was just so popular, mainly because he knew most of the students on a personal level from working in the housing office. That was just one theory to his popularity. The other was that he was so famous because he was one of the captains of the renown soccer team of TTA.

The other captain? None other than Riku himself.

Riku sighed as he put on his baby blue school uniform jacket and left the dormitories and walked into his presidential office. He smirked as he caught a quick peek at his Vice President, Sora, making out with this twin and boyfriend, Roxas.

"OH, hi Riku!" Sora pushed Roxas away as Roxas rolled his eyes. Riku's office was very spacious and even allowed for Sora to have his own desk at the west wall.

"So, is it true?" Riku asked Roxas, who nodded.

"Yeah, Axel's running."

Riku exhaled, mentally preparing. "Alright. You know what this means Sora?" Riku asked with a sly grin, which scared the innocent brunette.

"Um, no?"

"It means that you and Roxas are now enemies." Riku smirked and Sora gasped.

"Nu-uh!"

Roxas chuckled and took Sora's hand. "Well, he is right, Sky. Axel already asked me to run as his VP, and I said yes. That means that we're running on opposite campaigns." Roxas explained as Riku nodded.

Riku knew that Axel and Roxas were close and would most likely run together, against him and Sora.

"And that means that I can't allow Roxas to be here while we discuss our plans. Nothing personal." Riku said and Roxas nodded.

"I have to go back and help Axel prepare for his speech. Good luck." Roxas said to Riku before he delicately kissed Sora's cheek and left.

"This is going to be really hard." Sora sighed, letting his cheek plop on a fist, his body slumped on his desk.

"Come on Sora, we have an election to win." Sora and Riku spent the next few hours making the final touches to Riku's advertising campaign, and when they had just finished, they hurried off to the auditorium where the five hundred male students under Riku's care were waiting.

"You got this." Sora gave Riku a thumbs up to cheer him up as Riku stood before the podium.

"One more year!" Some of the students chanted in the audience.

Riku lifted his hands to thank them and to silence them. "Thank you. For the past year I've had the wonderful privilege to serve as your President. Together we've accomplished a lot to improve an already amazing academy, but I'm not finished. With your help, I'd like to continue to make this school even better. Thank you." Riku bowed and the crowd cheered, making the silverrete smile confidently as he took a seat by Sora on the stage while Axel went to the podium.

"I'll give credit where it's due. Riku was a great president, and he made some nice progress. Now it's my turn to show you how much more progress we can make. My campaign is aimed towards every group! Athletes, band members, artists, new students, and upperclassmen, I'll make sure that you all get equal accommodations. Vote for Axel! Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his temple as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Riku sighed calmly, he knew it would be a close race.

"Sora, I want a poll taken, stat. I want a survey going out: Who prefers Axel and why. I want a meeting scheduled with the chair of the treasury department, and a meeting with the band coordinator. Lastly, I'll take two aspirin." Riku ran off his list once he and Sora made it back to his office.

Sora nodded and scurried off, leaving Riku to worry on his own, until a knock came at his door.

"Hey Prez." Axel waltzed in.

"Axel." Riku nodded respectfully, still a bit unsure how he felt about his 'enemy' inviting himself into his office.

"Nice speech. Short. Simple."

Riku grinned. "I like your slogan."

"Thanks. Roxy came up with that one. He's a great secretary."

"So is Sora, but it makes sense, they are twins." Riku smiled; Sora was such a great help to him, not to mention his best friend.

"They're pretty cute together." Axel said and Riku cleared his throat. Despite how openly accepted it was at Twilight Town Academy, Riku had never come out as gay, and he didn't feel comfortable talking about it with Axel. True he had spent years at TTA with Axel as classmates and soccer teammates, but he was never that close with the lively redhead.

"Here's the aspirin, Ri….ku."Sora walked in and paused at the sight of the 'enemy'.

"Thanks Sora." Riku took the pills and drank some of his water while Sora starred at Axel.

"You miss your twin?" Axel asked and Sora nodded.

"But we're on opposing sides." Sora tried to understand and stay committed to his campaign. He was thankful that his twin was also his roommate, so that he didn't have to go months without seeing him.

"Well maybe Riku and I can combine forces." Axel shrugged.

"What?" Riku asked, shocked. He was still wondering why Axel was in his office, but perhaps he had a proposal.

"How would that work?" Sora wondered.

"Easy. Riku withdraws from the race and can join my team. As a gift, I'll even let you run as my VP." Axel shrugged, but Riku shook his head.

"I thought you let Roxas run as your VP?" Riku was still confused.

"When I asked him, he said he'd be ok with sacrificing that so that we can work together. Think about it Riku, together, we'll run the school until we graduate!" Axel smiled but Riku was still hesitant.

"I plan on running this school for as long as the student body is ok with it, with Sora as my VP." Riku stood proudly.

"You're going to lose Riku. I have so many connections, there's no way you'll get more votes."

"Then I'll thank the student body for letting me serve and resign." Riku said and Axel sighed.

"Riku, I'm trying to do you a favor. I know that you are skilled, and that your leadership skills are amazing. But I am best friends with the band coordinator, who is dating the chair of the treasury department, and I'm also a captain of the soccer team. I will get more votes than you." Axel remained persistent.

"We shall let the students decide that. If that is all, Sora will see you to the door." Riku waved Axel off, who growled.

"We shall see. If you wise up and change your mind, send your little errand boy to come find me. Tah." Axel waved as he left and Sora sighed.

"He's got a point Riku." Sora said after he shut the door behind Axel.

"I don't want to hear it Sora. Besides, he just called you a little errand boy!"

"Well, I do run a lot of errands." Sora shrugged happily.

"You…you don't think he's right…do you?" Riku asked, afraid to admit that he was afraid.

"I'm not sure, but either way, the question is to ask if it's worth asking. I mean, if he's right and he wins, then we're both out of jobs. Sure we can find other positions, but we'll be demoted. If we take his offer, then at least you still have a secure position. And I'm assuming that you'll keep me as your secretary." Sora placed his hands on his hips and Riku nodded with a smile.

"But what if we could win, and we took the offer? Is it really worth it?" Riku asked and Sora contemplated.

"I'm fine with whatever decision you make. As long as I get to work for you, then I don't care. If you want to join Axel's team, then I'll make it work. If not, then we better start working on our campaign."

Riku put a hand to his chin. "Then I guess we better get started. Come on, how are those meetings I asked for going?" Riku asked and Sora bubbled up.

"Let's do this!"


	2. Chance Isn't Always Fair

Riku was walking back to his dormitory after he and Sora spent hours upon hours working on his campaign.  
"Night Sora." Riku hugged his best friend goodbye.  
"Night Riku!" Sora gave Riku a cheerful smile and ran into his dorm, anxious to reunite with his twin.  
"Hello Prez." Riku turned to see Axel behind him, hands in his pockets.  
"Oh, hello Axel. Curfew is just ten minutes away. You should be getting back to your dorm." Riku maintained his status as a leader.  
"Shouldn't you?" Axel asked with a sly smile, which Riku adopted.  
"As a matter of fact, I am. Goodnight." Riku unlocked his door and stepped in.  
"Prez." Axel followed Riku. "About my offer, think about it. I can see it in your eyes. You know you're outnumbered. Don't let your pride get in your way." Axel said before he turned around and walked down the hall. Riku shook his head clear of any negative thoughts towards the matter and got some much needed sleep.  
When the silverrete woke up, he stretched with a yawn before he prepared for a meeting with some of the chairs of the various departments.  
Riku was proud to be president, and he took pride in the efficiency that he and Sora upheld. It wasn't easy, climbing his way to the top, putting in the extra effort and pulling the all-nighters with Sora just to survive. Not only did he have his responsibilities as president, and his leadership as a soccer captain, but he was also an advanced student, trying to survive high school.  
Poor Sora had to work so hard too, and he felt like he owed it to Sora to win. With those thoughts buzzing in his mind, Riku skipped breakfast and rushed to his office, where the meetings would be held, back to back, to back. This was going to be a long day, and he knew it.  
"Riku, the head of the music department is here." Sora peeked into Riku's office.  
"Great, let him in." Riku cleared his throat just as a tall blonde with a mullet Mohawk walked in.  
"Demyx, thank you for coming in such short notice."  
"No problem Riku." Demyx smiled in a friendly manor.  
"I want to talk to you about funding." Riku began, but Demyx cut in.  
"Look, you're a great president and a cool guy, but Axel's my best friend. It's nothing against you."  
"I see. Anything I can do or offer to change that?"  
Demyx pondered the possibilities. "I'll keep in touch with Sora."  
"Thank you." Riku stood up as Demyx did before he left. Riku had no more than ten minutes to himself before Sora brought in the head of the treasury department.  
"Luxord, my numbers man." Riku shook Luxord's hand.  
"Good to see you Riku. I've got good news. Here are the updates." Luxord said in his heavy British accent as he handed Riku some documents.  
An hour later, Riku said goodbye to Luxord and quickly changed into sports-wear for his soccer practice.  
"Hey, look who showed up?" Axel smiled playfully as Riku walked up to the team, all huddled up and ready to begin their practice  
The entire team randomly split up into two for a mini-practice game.  
"No fair! Both captains can't be on the same team!" Roxas complained after Axel and Riku were coincidentally placed on the same team.  
"Chance isn't always fair." Luxord smiled and Riku nodded.  
"Come on, let's start." Riku clapped and everyone occupied the field in their usual positions. Right away, the game became challenging as both sides played their hardest. Luxord, the opposing goalie of Riku's and Axel's team, was the leading goalie with amazing saves.  
"This is pointless; no one is scoring." Roxas huffed, nearly out of breath.  
"That's because the two lead scorers are on the same team against our star goalie." Hayner panted.  
"Giving up?" Axel placed his hands on his curvy hips.  
"Never." Roxas grinned as the teams started the next play.  
Riku's hair was nearly falling out of its ponytail, but he managed to steal the ball away from Roxas. His victory was short lived when Hayner, a defender, took it away. Somehow Axel managed to get possession of the ball, dribbling it up to the goal. He had a clear shot, but instead, he looked to his side where Riku was.  
"Riku!" Axel sacrificed his perfect shot to pass to Riku. Riku didn't expect the pass, but he accepted it and took the shot, pissed when he missed.  
"Dammit!" Riku grew impatient at himself, and part of him blamed Axel for not taking the goal. Riku was about to run after the ball that he was responsible for losing, but he was surprised to see that Axel already had it.  
"Riku!" Axel warned before he kicked the ball. Riku sighed with frustration. Why was Axel passing again? Riku had no choice but to shoot, and when he saw that the ball made contact with the net of the goal, he smiled.  
"Woo-hoo!"  
"Alright!"  
"Good job Riku!"  
Riku's teammates circled around him.  
"Thanks." Riku was still trying to catch his breath when everyone patted his back and gave him high fives, and just when he was able to breath regularly, he felt a hand slip over his ass. He gasped, looking around in panic, but there were too many people by him to tell who it was, or if it was intentional.  
"Alright, nice goal, but the game isn't over yet." Hayner reminded everyone.  
"Should we switch teams? It is half time." Roxas suggest and Riku and Axel re-split the teams so that there was one captain per team.  
"This is much more fair." Roxas grinned, happy to have Axel, his best friend, on his team.  
"Yes, I'd say our odds of winning are higher." Luxord agreed. The game picked up even more as the competition increased.  
Riku carried the ball up the field, aware that Axel was charging him. Riku pulled back to avoid colliding with Axel, but his plan backfired when Axel did the same and fell on top of the silverrete. Riku's head started to sway, and he couldn't get up unless Axel did first.  
"Sorry." Axel apologized in Riku's ear.  
Riku could feel one of Axel's hands on his shoulder, and he couldn't feel the other until he felt something slide up his ass.  
Riku gulped; that was definitely Axel's hand shyly rubbing up and down his ass, not just once, not just twice, but three times. When the redhead finally stood up, he offered Riku a hand up, which Riku accepted with suspicion. Once Riku was on his feet, Axel gave him a playful sportsmen-like spank. Riku tried not to long as surprised as he really was, so as not to concern his other teammates. For the rest of the practice, Axel acted like nothing happened, and Riku couldn't help but assume that nothing had happened.  
"See you all tomorrow." Axel dismissed the team after his team won.  
"Axel, good game." Riku said, hoping to stir a reaction that would help him decipher the redhead.  
"Likewise, Prez." Axel smiled and walked away, leaving Riku to shake his head in confusion.  
After practice, Riku went to the locker room, staying behind after everyone left so that he could shower in privacy. After undressing and storing his clothes in his locker, Riku prayed that no one would be in the large communal shower.  
Riku tip-toed to the towel rack, sighing a sigh of relief when he didn't hear the sound of running water. It was much easier to use the common showers in the locker room than to go all the way back to the dormitory building in dirty sweaty clothes, but he hated the idea of being naked in front of other people. Riku hung his towel up and carried his shower caddy into the large communal shower. He exhaled loudly as he let the water run through his hair, eyes closed. He let his body relax, enjoying the few minutes he could have in peace. The warm water soothed his stressed skin as he washed his silky hair with shampoo.  
He was enjoying the quiet calm when he finished rinsing his hair free of shampoo, opening his eyes to see that he was not alone.  
"AH!" Riku covered his parts with his hands.  
"Hey Prez." Axel saluted, not at all embarrassed by his manhood hanging out in the open as he too started rinsing out his shampooed red hair.  
"A-Axel? H-How long have you been here?" Riku stammered.  
"Hmm? I'd say for a couple minutes." Axel shrugged lightly. "Why?"  
"I can't believe I didn't notice." Riku grunted, doing his best not to stare. He had never been naked in front of someone, or seen someone naked this close before. Sure he changed comfortably in the locker room for years, but at least he had underwear on, as well as Axel.  
"Oh, well, now you do." Axel remarked simply as he applied conditioner.  
Riku gulped. Axel's body was much more beautiful than he ever allowed himself to notice before. Axel's skin was a smooth crème color with a fresh tint of tan from the soccer sun. His eyes, which were thankfully closed at the moment Riku was staring, were a bright jade green, and his hair was fire red. Then of course, there was also the hair below his stomach, the spot that Riku was trying so hard to avoid.  
True, he was gay, but he never told a soul, not even Sora. And even then, why Axel? If anything, he hated him for being so persistent about wanting him to quit the race for presidency, and he hated him for being such a tough competitor. No, he couldn't like Axel, not for any reason. Axel was the enemy. But why? Why was Riku as nervous as he was?  
Whether or not Axel knew it, he was torturing Riku. It was as if he was advertising his body in a way that beckoned eyes and attention. His long arms were thin but had a coat of muscle covering the top as he rinsed his long fingers through his long soft looking hair. His legs were strong, but not overbearing, his abs weren't bulky, but they were solid. His ass…Riku stopped himself. He couldn't allow himself to think such thoughts, especially not while Axel would easily be able to see if it had a physical reaction on Riku's body.  
"I think I left my soap back there. Do you have some I could borrow?" Axel asked, opening his eyes as Riku looked away.  
"Hm? Oh yeah." Riku picked up his bar of soap and timidly handed it over.  
"Thanks." Axel smiled, closed his eyes, and rubbed the soap all over his body.  
'This' Riku thought to himself, 'is pure torture'. Axel let the white bar of soap massage over his chest, his thin abdominals, and his protective arms. Then, he let it slide down his legs, just when Riku realized that he couldn't bear to watch anymore.  
Riku closed his eyes as he mixed conditioner into this hair, still unable to get the image out of his mind: Axel, naked, right there in front of him. He opened his eyes again, his jaw dropping when he saw that Axel had his back to him, bending over.  
"Dropped it, sorry." Axel stood back up as Riku quickly rushed to screw his jaw back in place.  
"N-n-no worries." Riku stuttered.  
"You ok Prez? You look nervous? What's up?" Axel put his hands on his hips, practically drawing Riku's eyes to how slim his body was, and how long his length was in comparison.  
"Nothing." Riku closed his eyes and rinsed out the conditioner, doing his best to hurry.  
"You know, I was thinking that we should have some kind of outreach game."  
"Hm?" Riku asked, wishing that Axel didn't start a conversation.  
"You know, some kind of publicity for fun, and maybe to have some friendly competition. I was thinking TTLA."  
"Twilight Town Lady Academy?" Riku wondered aloud. TTLA was the equivalent of TTA, except that it was for women only.  
"Yeah. I hear that their soccer team is phenomenal. We should challenge them, see if we can raise money, and maybe get some girls around this place." Axel chuckled and Riku's eyes went wide open again.  
So…did that mean that Axel wasn't gay? Well, Riku figured that he had no right or basis to assume that Axel was gay to begin with, but still, most guys at the academy were gay. Then again, Axel did grab his ass during practice. But it could have been an accident, right? No, once maybe, but three times? Especially since Axel practically rubbed his ass, that's more than just touching it.  
"Most of our students don't care much for female company." Riku said, curious to see if Axels reaction would be any help in determining what the hell the redhead was thinking.  
"True, but it can't hurt. What do you think?" Axel turned off the water and stood staring at Riku. Riku turned his water off as well and shrugged.  
"I think it's a good idea."  
"See? I'm full of them. Well, I'll catch you round Prez. Have Sora talk to Roxas about the plans for the game; Roxas already started most of the work." Axel took his shower caddy and left.  
Riku stood there shyly in the cold air, wondering what had just happened. Why were his eyes so attracted to that…thing. Why did his heartbeat pick up, and why did his body tingle when Axel spoke? It must have been pure coincidence of having company while showering. Riku left the shower, fetched his towel, dried off, and put on his school uniform before heading back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I have to admit, when I started this, I wondered how Axel and Riku really would work, but as I continue to write this, I'm falling for this pairing . and I hope that you do too! Trust me I have big things planned, and I think that these two characters really do work in a cool, interesting way. Thank you for reading!


	3. My Prez

Riku stood there shyly in the cold air, wondering what had just happened. Why were his eyes so attracted to that…thing. Why did his heartbeat pick up, and why did his body tingle when Axel spoke? It must have been pure coincidence of having company while showering. Riku left the shower, fetched his towel, dried off, and put on his school uniform before heading back to his dorm.

Riku had just started reading his textbook when he got a knock at his door. As the president, he didn't have any roommates, but he did get visitors quite often who looked to him for advice or counsel.

"Axel?" Riku asked aloud when he opened the door to see the tall redhead standing in the hallway.

"Oh, here, you left this at practice, and I forgot to give it to you after our shower." Axel handed Riku a notebook that Riku used for his history class. Riku remembered setting it on a bench, where he obviously forgot it.

"Our shower?" Riku raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Aww, it sounds so cute when you say it Prez." Axel winked and Riku shook his head.

"You are so…" Riku lost himself for words.

"Adorable? Amazing? Awesome? I can keep going." Axel smirked.

"Annoying." Riku shut his door and went back to his desk. He was about to get started on his homework when his door reopened. Dammit, how did he forget to lock it? It just wasn't his day, not with all the things he was forgetting.

"You know, if you're going to call me annoying, you shouldn't blush when you do it. You're such a bad liar, Prez." Axel gave himself the liberty of sitting on Riku's bed.

"I don't seem to remember inviting you in." Riku kept his eyes on his homework. At least there was one thing he remembered.

"I'm chair of the housing department; go ahead and try to lock me out." Axel smiled proudly.

"Creeper." Riku huffed under his breath, but still audible enough to be heard.

"Like I said, you have a terrible poker face. I'm surprised though, since you do talk to Luxord a lot about the schools finances. I'm sure he'd give you some tips if you asked. We all know he loves to gamble over poker during lunch." Axel scooted closer to Riku's desk, but the silverrete ignored him.

"Axel, I'm plenty busy. Do you mind?" He narrowed his eyes on the emerald pair before him.

"Anything you ask for, my Prez."

"If you're going to call me 'Prez', don't limit me to being just 'yours'." Riku stood up, about ready to drag Axel outside of his room. He hated the uncertainty that Axel made him feel. He was angry at Axel's immaturity, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he liked the attention.

"You will always be my Prez." Axel opened his arms, initiating a hug, but Riku hesitated.

"See you tomorrow." Riku mumbled as he looked at his shoes, too nervous for eye contact.

"Till tomorrow, my Prez." Axel gracefully let his hand rest on Riku's cheek before he walked back out into the hall.

Riku cleared his throat, shut the door, and then locked it.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. First Axel talks about wanting girls around, and then he starts calling him 'his Prez', as if Riku belonged to just any one person. Riku didn't know how he felt, and that scared him. Axel was overbearing at times, and he could be a bit of a cocky airhead in soccer. At the same time, he was also talented, well-liked, and ….hot. Riku cursed at himself for being able to recognize the physical beauty that Axel possessed.

With a couple more swear words, Riku started his homework, wondering if the next day would make any more sense. He was so close to pulling a successful all-nighter, but somehow crashed just as the sun started to rise in the morning sky.

"Riku? Riku? Helloooo?" Riku heard pounding on his doors.

"M? Sora?" Riku woke up hours later than he intended, tired and his head was still sore from practice. He looked at his alarm clock: one in the afternoon.

"Riku, you can't be late to the auction!" Sora chirped from the outside of Riku's room, separated by the locked door.

"Auction?" Riku sprang up out of bed, tripped over the loose blankets, and fell on the floor. "Oof!"

"Riku? You ok? What happened?" Sora jiggled the door knob, even though he knew it was locked.

"I fell." Riku gasped as he opened his door, having quickly recovered from his trip.

"Ohhhh kaaay." Sora peered inside Riku's messy room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just up last night…thinking." Riku tried to hide his emotions, since he really was up late reflecting over the exchanged words with Axel.

"About?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Axel." Riku accidently blurted, so easily.

"Oh, the campaign." Thankfully for Riku, Sora assumed the most reasonable idea. "Well, we have to get going. The school auction is in a couple hours and we have to be there early to help the party committee set up."

"Shit!" Riku raced a hand to his head. "That's today?" Riku didn't know where this sudden shock was coming from. He had always been so organized and punctual. He rationalized that it must have been the effect of getting tackled the day before.

"You sure you're ok?" Sora had reasonable suspicion to be worried, especially considering that Riku had never showed any signs of confusion or tardiness before.

"I'm fine. Give me ten minutes." Riku shut his door so he could change, and within eight minutes, he was running down the hall to the main auditorium with Sora.

"Well, hello there Prez." Axel greeted with a sly smile as Riku and Sora walked in to see the decorating committee doing their job.

"Axel, what are you doing here so early?" Riku asked.

"As head of the Residence committee, I'm partnering my branch with the decorating committee, to over-see the party committee." Axel shrugged and Riku nodded as he tried to follow.

"You're still under my jurisdiction." Riku made his position clear, as leader.

"Hell, I'd be under you as long as you'd like." Axel winked while Sora flipped through his thick clipboard, skimming as many pages as his buys eyes could.

Riku blushed and cleared his throat. "If you're attempting to make a suggestive comment, I'd recommend that you censor yourself."

"Oh but that was censored." Axel smirked and when Riku felt his heart rise to his throat, Axel laughed. "Chill. It's just a joke; god you're so uptight Prez. Breathe, live a little." Axel shrugged.

"I'm here to do my job. Nothing else." Riku tried to hide his nerves with a confident demeanor.

"Well so am I, but I'm also here to see what's up for auction."

"Do you intend on bidding on anything?"

"Oh yes. And yourself?" Axel asked in return, but Riku only shrugged.

Riku remembered what happened the last year when there was the academy auction. Most students auction off old textbooks, trinkets, and homework assignments. Then, at the very end, its tradition to auction off the school President as a prize. Riku had already given Sora plenty of money so that he could bet on him, eliminating the possibility of having to be someone's 'prize' when he was already too busy for himself. He was still worried, since the academy was full of rich students who had money to waste. In the end, it all went to charity, so he figured that as long as they raised a decent amount, then he shouldn't complain.

The auction began as planned, with several textbooks being donated as they usually are.

"Next up, Zexion will do a weeks worth of science homework." Sora, the Master of Ceremonies, announced.

"One hundred Munny!" A student with dreadlocks yelled.

"Two hundred Munny!" A student with pink hair yelled louder.

"Five hundred Munny!" A student in the front yelled, and the crowd went silent.

"Sold! To Demyx for five hundred munny." Sora smiled, as did Zexion.

"Thank you." Zexion kissed his boyfriend, Demyx, once he got off the stage.

"Of course! Looks like I'm up next." Demyx hopped up on the stage.

"And now, Demyx will offer three private guitar lessons." Sora said and the bidding began.

"Next up, Marluxia's portrait of the school garden." Sora kept the night alive with his bubbly attitude.

"Card tricks with Luxord, sold, for three hundred munny!" Sora said and Riku started to sweat. The last of the bids were coming to an end, which meant that he'd be next. And somehow during all the excitement and chatter, he had lost sight of that tall redhead.

Truth was, he had stayed up all night thinking back to every memory he had with Axel. He knew that he found him to be a bit much, and a loudmouth, but at the same time, there was some kind of attraction there. It wasn't physical, not until the shower at least, but it was that feeling of wanting to be near someone. It was the attention that Axel provided that Riku never had growing up.

Riku was about to get a drink of punch when Sora yelled his name over the microphone.

"As always, our class President will be up for bids! Come on up Riku!" Sora waved and Riku grunted as he marched to the stage. He didn't remember this being in his contract when he accepted the position. He put on a fake smile for the sake of his students as Sora started the rules.

"Remember, you can't treat him as a slave, but you can have him do some homework, chores, and hang out. But you can't have him do anything as President to change the rules of the academy. Ok, now for the bidding. Do I hear fifty munny?"

"Sixty!" Demyx yelled, hoping to have even more help with his homework, which he hardly ever completed.

"Seventy!" Marluxia shouted, wanting extra help to keep up the garden.

"One hundred!" Sora yelled, even as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Two hundred." Roxas smirked, just to mess with his twin.

"Three hundred."

"Four hundred!"

"Five hundred munny!" The bids went higher and higher as Riku lost count of who was bidding and who had dropped out.

"Six hundred!" Sora yelled, hoping that the bids didn't go over the max that Riku gave him.

"Seven hundred!" Saix, a student with blue hair, randomly entered the bidding.

"Eight hundred!" Sora continued, having only two hundred more.

"Two thousand munny!" A hand went up in the back, where Riku couldn't see, and Sora banged his gavel.

"Sold! To Axel for two thousand munny!"

Riku's eyes went wide.

"Sora!" Riku turned to Sora, who was already wrapping up the event with closing announcements.

Riku was pushed off the stage and went to go get that much needed drink.

"So, Prez, looks like you're my Prez now." Riku could hear a voice behind him say as he shivered.


	4. You're Not Superman

"Remember, you can't treat him as a slave, but you can have him do some homework, chores, and hang out. But you can't have him do anything as President to change the rules of the academy. Ok, now for the bidding. Do I hear fifty munny?" Sora asked loudly.

"Sixty!" Demyx yelled, hoping to have even more help with his homework, which he hardly ever completed.

"Seventy!" Marluxia shouted, wanting extra help to keep up the garden.

"One hundred!" Sora yelled, even as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Two hundred." Roxas smirked, just to mess with his twin.

"Three hundred."

"Four hundred!"

"Five hundred munny!" The bids went higher and higher as Riku lost count of who was bidding and who had dropped out.

"Six hundred!" Sora yelled, hoping that the bids didn't go over the max that Riku gave him.

"Seven hundred!" Saix, a student with blue hair, randomly entered the bidding.

"Eight hundred!" Sora continued, having only two hundred more.

"Two thousand munny!" A hand went up in the back, where Riku couldn't see, and Sora banged his gavel.

"Sold! To Axel for two thousand munny!"

Riku's eyes went wide.

"Sora!" Riku turned to Sora, who was already wrapping up the event with closing announcements.

Riku was pushed off the stage and went to go get that much needed drink.

"So, Prez, looks like you're my Prez now." Riku could hear a voice behind him say as he shivered.

"Axel? You couldn't find anything better to bid on?" Riku tried not to sound as annoyed as he really was.

"Nothing else came close in comparison." Axel smiled.

"I see." Riku didn't know how else to respond.

"So, when does it start?" Axel asked and Riku sighed.

"Now."

"Oh, good. And I get a whole week, right?" Axel asked and Riku nodded. "Great. Well Prez, shall we?" Axel held open one of the double doors of the auditorium.

"Thanks." Riku muttered as he stepped through and exited the auditorium.

"Oh don't be a grumpy Prez." Axel and Riku walked side by side.

"Just as long as you obey the rules of a student auction." Riku narrowed his eyes up on Axel's

"Which are?" Axel asked.

"I'm not your slave." Riku grumbled.

"Oh I would never mistake you for a slave."

"Good, cause I'm not." Riku grunted.

"Now how would you perceive this all to be?"

"You…you made a generous donation to Twilight Town elementary." Riku coughed up.

"True. Anything else?" Axel hinted.

"No." Riku grunted.

"Well, at least TT elementary has some more funding." Axel shook his head at the stubbornness of Riku.

"Thank you." Riku cleared his throat, trying to maintain a professional appearance.

"Of course. Now, about my prize," Axel smirked.

"I am not a prize." Riku clarified as Axel chuckled.

"Call it what you want, but in the end, you are mine." Axel started walking off while Riku stayed glued on his feet. He couldn't understand this redhead to save his life.

"I refuse to be degraded as such." Riku gulped, but Axel's smile was replaced with a serious look.

"Don't pretend like you're not interested in me. I know that you were looking at me in the shower, and you blushed when you lied about wanting me to leave your dorm. So quit trying to lie to me cause you're only lying to yourself." Axel placed his hands on his hips. Riku was speechless. He wanted to argue back, but part of him felt like he had no argument; no reason to disagree with Axel, cause maybe…maybe Axel was right. Riku's cheeks burned with a raging red. He knew about the shower?

"See, your silence is a confession." Axel whispered, no smirk, no twisted grin, just honesty.

Riku looked away. He was mad at Axel, that he knew, but he was only mad because he was right. For some reason, the realization made him feel sad.

"You ok?" Axel asked, concerned by the empty, hopeless look on Riku's face. Riku nodded, still looking depressed. "Prez, there's no need to be shy. I mean, we already showered together." Axel joked, trying to make up for the seriousness that tainted the air. "Say something." Axel said, tired of the silence as he took Riku's hand and continued their walk down the halls.

"Your hand is...warm." Riku admitted aloud, still not ready to admit how much he enjoyed it.

"Yeah I tend to have a lot of body heat, sorry."

Riku coughed, "Don't be. It's...relaxing." Riku whispered, hoping that Axel didn't hear the last part, but when he felt his hand being squeezed, he knew that Axel heard.

"So, my dorm, or yours?" Axel asked and Riku shrugged. "Yours is closer. Do you mind?" Axel asked and Riku shook his head.

Riku unlocked his door and let go of Axels hand so he could pick up some of the mess.

"I got to say, Prez, I never expected your room to be this messy."

"It's usually not." Riku managed to get his voice and brain back.

"Any special reason it so suddenly is?" Axel asked as he sat on Riku's bed.

"This campaign is going to be harder than last years." Riku sighed as he sat next to Axel. Part of him wanted to guilt the redhead for being so popular and trying to mess with his successful presidentship.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Axel apologized softly, giving into Riku's desire of feeling bad.

"It's alright." Riku closed his eyes. He felt so inexplicably tired.

"You ok? You look exhausted Prez."

"I woke up late because I was up much longer than I'm used to, and I had to rush to the auction to help set up, but I still have so many meetings I need to plan and attend, I still need to work on advertising my campaign, and I still have homework for my advanced classes. And winter holiday is coming up, so I have to wait till after to do all this work, so I feel like I'm going to forget something." Riku regretted sharing all that he just did, because remembering his list only stressed him out more.

"You are ridiculous Prez. You really are a great leader, and a hard worker, but you're not superman. You're still a student and you still have to make sure that you're eating and sleeping enough."

"It is part of my responsibilities as president to put this academy and its students before myself." Riku opened his eyes but couldn't look at Axel.

"Are you not one of those students? As president, you practically are the academy. Without you, our president, this school would fall apart. Meetings would never get scheduled or have any order, committees would be clueless, and there'd be total anarchy. If anything, you need to put yourself first, to protect the rest of us." Axel scooted closer to Riku. For some reason, Riku had a strong craving to rest on the redheads shoulder. Whether or not it was the sole reason, Riku blamed his stress and exhaustion as the source of such a thought.

"Ok." Riku surrendered to his desire and let his head fall on Axels shoulder. Axel's soft red hair ticked Riku's nose, but his neck looked so soft and smooth. What Riku noticed most about Axel, was how wonderfully he smelled. It was a sweet aroma with a hint of spice. Riku inhaled deeply, taking in each inch of the scent that he could. Axel chuckled, placing an arm around the sleepy silver haired boy.

"Go to bed, my Prez."

Riku nodded, and when he opened his eyes next, he woke with shock that he was still resting against Axel.

"M? What time is it?" Riku sat up and Axel stretched, taking advantage of his new freedom for movement.

"Ten in the morning."

"What?" Riku was about to spring out of bed, but Axel caught his arm and tugged him back.

"Relax, you only slept for twenty minutes. It's still barely midnight." Axel rubbed Riku's back, which calmed him down.

"God don't scare me like that." Riku rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry Prez. Come on, in bed." Axel took off Riku's jacket, his shoes, and his tie.

"Thanks." Riku felt a little shy about the way Axel helped him, but he had already seen him naked, not to mention that he was already half asleep.

"Here," Axel unbuttoned Riku's uniform shirt, revealing the white t-shirt he had underneath. Axel laid Riku on his back, his head perfectly in the center of the pillow.

"What if you get caught by the curfew committee?" Riku asked, barely audible as his eyes were glued closed.

"I am the curfew committee." Axel bragged.

"What if they give you a tardy slip?" Riku mumbled.

"Then I'll have another reason to visit you in your office to have you sign my ticket off."

"Hmm, ok." Riku rolled over and Axel grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nighty night." Riku mumbled, already drifting into his dreams.

"Goodnight, my Prez." Axel kissed Riku's temple and left.


	5. Quit the Acting

Riku woke up feeling more rested than usual, which led to him feeling a bit suspicious. He did his best to recall the events of the night before, but when all he could think about was Axel buying him at the auction, he grew scared. That's right, Axel was in his room and tucked him in bed. Man, he'd never let him live it down.

"Morning!" Sora waved with a cheerful smile as Riku walked into his office. That entire next week was considered a traditional holiday for TTA, as it encompassed the winter holidays. That meant that no committees were meeting, no classes were being held, and no campaign related meetings could be held between departments. Riku still reserved the right to meet informally with Sora, although he was thankful to have a week free of classes, homework, and all other meetings.

"Hello Sora. Enjoying your first day of holiday?"

"Oh yeah, Roxas and I are going to try to relax as much as we can while you and I continue working on the race." Sora smiled, but Riku only shook his head.

"Thanks Sora, but I think I'll give you the week off. You deserve it."

"Really?" Sora asked in unsure disbelief.

"Of course. Go on, have fun with Roxas." Riku winked as the brunette blushed in his innocence.

"Hehe, ok Riku." Sora rushed for the door, then paused. "Riku?"

"M?"

"Make sure you get some rest too, ok?" Sora smiled and Riku nodded.

"Now get going, don't keep your boy waiting." Riku smiled and Sora grinned ear to ear.

"Bye!"

Sora left and Riku did his best not to let his thoughts control his day.

For some reason, Riku felt angry, and he wasn't sure who was more deserving. He was mad at himself for letting himself look so vulnerable in front of Axel, but it was only natural for him to blame Axel for his brief moment of weakness. With a sigh, Riku tried to ignore it all away, which would have worked if that damn redhead didn't help himself inside Riku's office.

"Are you not familiar with the concept of knocking?" Riku scrutinized.

Axel shrugged, "I figured that for the week, I'm welcomed anywhere you are."

Riku growled. "And what irrational thought of yours gave you such a theory?"

"Well, you are mine now." Axel smiled and Riku could feel his face flush.

"No, I am," Riku began, but quickly silenced himself when he saw Axel raise the slip of paper that was physical proof that he had won Riku in the auction.

"So how did my Prez sleep?" Axel asked, the tone in his voice sounding sincerely curious, which encouraged Riku to answer despite the fact that Axel referenced him as his possessive.

"Good, thank you for asking. And yourself?" Riku asked as politely as he could, but when Axel started laughing at him, he grew impatient with frustration.

"You, you don't have to act all prim and proper on me, Prez. I know it must get old." Axel chuckled and Riku was about to nod in agreement when he raised his awareness and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure I do not know what you are referring to."

"Really? Cause you know, most teens just say, 'what the fuck', not 'I'm sure I do not know what you are referring to'." Axel mocked and Riku glared at him.

"If you are done belittling me, then I shall ask you to see yourself to the door."

"If you say it normally, maybe I'll leave." Axel smirked and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Go." Riku said simply, but Axel only shook his head.

"Don't act like you want me gone. You may find my company troubling in concern with your differing emotions, but that is not a fault that can be assumed to be mine." Axel said with a small yet powerful smile. Riku gulped, silent. "See, I can use big words too." Axel smiled and Riku cleared his throat.

"Have you nothing better to do with your time?" Riku pretended to be busy by looking at old documents before him.

"What more would I want to do with my time then spend it with the one I won?"

"Don't refer to me as just a mere prize." Riku finally said what had been on his mind from the start.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Axel retorted, leaving Riku with that uneasy and unsure feeling that he was getting as of late.

"Like I said, I have not the slightest idea as to what you are talking about."

"Whatever you say, Prez. You're only lying to yourself." Axel stood right up to Riku's face, feeling every breath as Riku did so shakily. "I know that you like it, so quit the acting." Axel backed Riku up into his desk, with the silverrete's hands behind him to stabilize himself. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure that Axel could hear. His breathing was so wild, that he was sure that Axel could taste each time he exhaled, he was just that close.

"Am I, making you nervous, Prez?" Axel asked so dangerously slow as his moth was tantalizingly close to Riku's.

Riku couldn't move. He wanted to nod, but he just didn't know how.

"Do you want me to leave, Prez?" Axel smiled, knowing his victory was near. Once again, Riku was paralyzed to all movement. "No? Alright then." Axel put one hand on the back of Riku's neck, holding him firm in place. Riku's breaths became more sporadic as he panted, unsure of what he really wanted. Part of him wanted to deny Axel the right to his body, to his touch. At the same time, part of him was lusting for that warmth, that security, that illusion of love and trust.

"You're breathing like you just came off the field. What's the matter Prez?" Axel let his forehead touch Riku's, causing the silver haired teen to tremble. "Are you scared?" Axel asked, dropping the husky seductive voice for a concerned one.

Riku nodded. Part of him was scared that Axel actually might just kiss him. The other part, was scared that he wouldn't. He had this fear of himself, that if Axel pulled away, he just might reach out for him.

"Would you like me to leave, my Prez?" Axel titled his head slightly to the side, getting a better view of Riku's face.

"No." Riku said, so quietly that he almost didn't say anything at all.

"Alright." Axel smiled. He kept one hand at the back of Riku's neck, and he moved the other to the lowest part of Riku's side.

Riku's body continued to shake, his breathing tense and forced, and his heart was pounding. He wanted it to end, but he couldn't help but feel that if he did, then he'd been surrendering. Would that somehow have a relation to the race for presidency? What if Riku allowed Axel to kiss him? Would that give Axel extra confidence that he didn't need? Would he take it as a sign of subordination? But what if Axel didn't kiss him? Would he….would he be disappointed if Axel just left? All these thoughts bombarded Riku's overwhelmed mind as he tried to decipher his feelings from his desires.

"Prez, calm down. It's ok. I'm not going to do anything." Axel said, rubbing Riku's side, a bit uneasy by all the shaking and panting that Riku was doing.

"Head hurts." Riku kept his eyes closed. His head hurt, not so much physically, but more in the confused and full sense.

"I hope you feel better." Axel tilted Riku's head to the side and kissed his temple. Riku gulped. Axel's lips were warmer and softer than he could have ever guessed or remembered from that goodnight kiss he had just received the night before. "I'll catch you later Prez." Axel took his hands off of Riku and let one mess up Riku's hair before he turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Riku called, not seeming to have any control over his actions, or words. He didn't mean to extend his hand towards Axel; in fact, he didn't mean to say anything out loud either.

"Yes, my Prez?" Axel asked humbly.

"Where…where are you going?" Riku gulped. He didn't know why he was asking. He didn't seem to be sure of anything.

Axel smiled shyly. "I'm going to play some soccer with some of the boys. You should come, if you're not too busy for us." Axel shrugged.

"When?" Riku blushed.

"In an hour." Axel smiled.

"On the field?" Riku asked and Axel nodded.

"Will I see my Prez there?" Axel asked with a sly smile.

"If I go, are you going to grab my ass again?" Riku asked, his face emotionless as he tried to get a reading from Axel.

"That depends," Axel smirked and when Riku lifted an eyebrow, Axel continued. "On whether or not you wear those tight spandex again." Axel winked and Riku gulped. "I'll see you on the field Prez." Axel waved before he left Riku's office.

Riku went back to his dorm to change into something he could play soccer in. Luckily for him, and sadly for Axel, his spandex were already in his pile of dirty clothes. When Riku noticed this, he also realized that most of his clothes were in the dirty pile. The past week had been crazy since he and Sora had worked so hard to get work done before the mandatory school-wide week off.

Riku sighed. He had forgotten to do laundry for the second week in a row. Sora usually stepped in if it got to the third week, but Riku only had twenty minutes before he was supposed to be on the field. With an out loud "You've got to be kidding me." Riku put on the shortest yet only clean pair of shorts that he owned and ran to the field.

"Hey Riku!" Sora waved, sitting on the bench to watch Roxas play.

"Hey Sora." Riku blushed, feeling uncomfortable in his shorts with nothing underneath them like he would have usually preferred.

"Cold yet?" Hayner asked, picking up the vibes of Riku's lack of comfort in such clothing.

"I guess he just wants to keep the game today extra short." Roxas joined in on the teasing. It wasn't often that Riku provided material that could be used in humor.

"Let me guess, still haven't done your laundry, eh?" Sora smiled and Riku hung his head in guilt.

"Alright, let's leave Prez alone. Come on, let's play." Axel said and Riku couldn't hold back his surprised demeanor. He certainly expected Axel to be the most trouble concerning his attire. Nonetheless, he agreed with Axel and began to divide the players up. Since they were on a week-long holiday, a formal practice could not be held, but if 10 players managed to find themselves on the field with a ball, they could host a friendly scrimmage. The game went great, as both sides played with equal talent.

"Good job Roxy!" Sora clapped when both sides called it quits.

"Thank you Sky." Roxas panted, going up to Sora and forcing him into a hug.

"Ewww! Sweaty!" Sora pushed Roxas away, even after Roxas got his hug.

"Good game boys. Same time tomorrow." Axel waved goodbye as everyone left, everyone save himself and Riku.

"Nice shorts." Axel said, untying the laces on his cleats.

Riku sighed. "They were the only clean pair I had." Riku defended himself.

"Oh? So it's not that you didn't want me to grab your ass then? It's only because you had nothing else to wear? I see." Axel grinned and Riku swallowed.

Riku looked away, having nothing to say.

"I love it when you go quiet. It's like you don't want to admit that I'm right, and yet, you finally realize that if you said no you'd be lying. I'm proud of you." Axel smiled and Riku felt his face flush. He was turning warm and his heartbeat was going up again.

"You know, you could say a little something, anything at all." Axel moved closer to Riku, but the silver haired teen shook his head. "No? Ok. Well, like I said, good game." Axel held up a hand, asking for a high five. Riku complied, and just as his hand slapped Axels, Axel's other hand slapped his ass.

"Mphf." Riku let out a shy whimper with wide eyes.

"You like that Prez?" Axel asked, moving even closer. Riku's eyes froze and his breathing paused. "Don't be shy." Axel cooed, but Riku couldn't help but tense "This would be so much easier if you just told me how you really feel Prez." Axel gently put his hands on Riku's back. Riku gulped. He wanted it, he wanted more, but he was scared to say so. Did he want it because it was Axel, or because it was just a pair of hands? Riku was afraid to let himself discover the truth. If he liked it because it was just a pair of hands, then he'd be a slutty whore who's just taking advantage of a type of attention that he had never before received. And if he liked it just because it was Axel, then what would that really mean? Axel let his hands slowly lower, and once they were fully over Riku's ass, Riku closed his eyes.

"You want more?" Axel asked, but Riku couldn't bring himself to admit to such an offer. Axel took it upon himself to translate, so he gave his hands a light squeeze. Riku made a tiny yip sound which made Axel smile. "Do you get any cuter Prez?"

"I'm not a toy." Riku regained his composure and pushed Axel away, gasping to make up for the short shallow breaths he was limited to just seconds before.

"Oh I wouldn't dare make that mistake, Prez. But whether you like it or not, you are my prize for the week." Axel folded his arms and Riku looked away.

"So what do you want me to do? You can't make me do anything sexual!" Riku blurted and Riku chuckled.

"I didn't intend on having to make you." Axel raised a satisfied eyebrow and Riku gulped in terror. "You were the one panting over a little ass grab." Axel smirked as Riku looked away in embarrassment. "Come on, carry my shit to the locker room." Axel turned around, leaving Riku to carry his own sports bag and Axel's to the men's locker room.

"You can't carry this yourself?" Riku grunted, but Axel only shrugged.

"I have to make you do something. I fully support charities, but if I have a prize, why not enjoy it?"

"Call me a prize one more time and you can forget the auction." Riku glared up at Axel as the two walked side by side.

"Ah-ah-ah Prez. You may be high up in the ranks, but you have to uphold the code of conduct." Axel reminded Riku, who rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want your shit?" Riku let Axel's bag fall to the floor of the locker room.

"Over there." Axel pointed to the desired location, and once Riku kicked it where he was instructed to do so, he aimed for the exit.

He was nearly free when he felt arms around his waist and Axel's chest against his back.

"Thank you Prez." Axel whispered into the back of Riku's neck.

Riku closed his eyes; it tickled, and it felt good. The hot air sweeping against his skin like a timid ghost before the cold withdraws between breaths made him tremble.

Axel moved one hand up on Riku's chest and lowered his other to the hem of his shirt.

"Hey!" Riku panicked, but Axel remained silent as he let his lower hand trail up inside Riku's shirt, onto this chilled pale skin, still freshly moist from the sweat of an intense game.

"You're so cold, Prez." Axel whispered as he moved his hand over Riku's heart.

Riku's eyes locked closed, his mouth hanging open as he panted out and shuddered breaths inward.

"Let me warm you." Axel moved his other hand up inside Riku's shirt, allowing it to circle on his firm abs. "Excellent shape, as a captain should be." Axel continued to let his fingers roam wherever they pleased on Riku's abdominals, but when he swept past a perk nipple, Riku woke up from his trance.

"Stop!" Riku pulled himself away and turned to face Axel.

"Whoa, calm down Prez." Axel smiled but Riku shook his head.

"D-don't touch me." Riku couldn't look Axel in the eye in his nervous state.

"As you wish, my prize."

"I'm not your prize!" Riku yelled, which caused Axel to smirk.

"Whatever you say, my Prez."

"I'm not your anything!" Riku was getting fed up with the desires of his heart, which conflicted with his head.

"Whether you like it or not, I won you at the auction. If you don't care about me enough to want to spend time with me, then at least be the President you claim to be and suck it up for the sake of the auction." Axel said with as much seriousness as ever, and Riku felt guilty. "You brag about being willing and able to sacrifice food and sleep for the sake of this academy, but you can't uphold to the traditions that have existed before our time?" Axel put his hands on his curving hips and Riku frowned, looking at his shoes.

"I, I failed." He whispered, but Axel shook his head.

"I…I didn't mean it like that. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a great President." Axel smiled, but Riku wouldn't hear it.

"Then why are you trying to take my job?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

"Now is not the time for that. Come on, I'm not done with your services." Axel waved to Riku, confident that the silverrete would follow. He smiled when he heard Riku's footsteps echoing behind his.

"What else do you want?" Riku asked, doing his best to be the president he aimed to be.

"Guess." Axel smirked as he started removing his shirt.

"No, no, no." Riku shook his head, already panting in a horrified fear. "No, I'm letting you inside me." Riku couldn't fight his subconscious actions to put his hands over his ass.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Silly Prez. I'm not asking for that. Not yet at least." Axel smirked and Riku could feel his eyes constricting with moisture. "Hey, calm down." Axel saw the fear in Riku's eyes and he walked over to hold him. "Shh, calm down Prez. I wouldn't soil a body this beautiful." Axel smiled, and when Riku saw the honest concern in Axel's smile, he nodded.

"What do you want?" Riku put his hands on Axel's biceps, looking away.

"I want to watch you shower." Axel whispered and Riku closed his eyes, aware that he was about to cry.

"Please, no?" Riku asked in a timid whisper.

"Are you refusing to uphold to your obligations as president?" Axel asked, rubbing Riku's back.

Riku clenched his eyes and let out some whimpers, before he shook his head. He couldn't be put in a state of begging, but he didn't want to give into such disgusting demands. Then again, his reputation as a leader was on the line, and Riku couldn't fail to be the perfect president that he had worked so hard to be.

"Shall we?" Axel lifted up Riku's chin and kissed the silverrete's nose as softly as he could. "No more whining Prez." Axel pressed his thumbs to Riku's cheeks and led him by the hand to the shower.

"If you let me go quietly, I'll pay you." Riku swallowed his nerves. If he was going to be reduced to a sexual object, then bribery shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Are you trying to bribe me Prez?" Axel asked, looking and sounding more pissed than he really was.

"Please." Riku gulped, shaking lightly.

"You can't put a price on what I'd want in payment." Axel smiled.

"Anything." Riku looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Your virginity. I can tell by the innocence in your eyes that you are pure." Axel named his price, which only disappointed Riku.

"I'm not giving the likes of you that!" Riku took a step back, away from Axel.

"The likes of me? And what is the likes of me? Eh Prez?" Axel put his hands on his hips.

"Scum! Cruel assholes who manipulate and use and," Riku started to yell, but Axel silenced him with the unexpected action of putting his shirt back on.

Riku stared at Axel in confusion.

"You thought I was serious?" Axel laughed and Riku closed his lips, still trying to figure out what was going on. Axel shook his head. "You really are just too damn cute Prez."

"What?" Riku asked, panting in a nervous fear.

"Man, I mean, Hayner said you would, but Roxas bet fifty munny that you wouldn't'." Axel chuckled. "It was just a joke; chill." Axel got out the last of his giggles.

"So…so you aren't going to make me shower?" Riku bit his lip.

"Of course not! I mean, I wouldn't object, but," Axel walked up to Riku and placed his thumb on the silver haired teens chin. "I wouldn't dare pluck a flower before its bloomed." Axel kissed Riku's cheek with the sweetest and simplest kiss he could before he turned around and aimed for the door.

"Hayner and Roxas?" Riku asked in confusion, so Axel paused before he left.

"Look, they made a bet saying that I couldn't get you to do something sexual since I won you from the auction. Hayner said that you'd actually do it, but since Roxas convinced me that you wouldn't fall for it, I figured that I had nothing to lose. It's just a joke. You need to take that stick out of your ass and live a little." Axel shook his head playfully.

"That wasn't funny!" Riku yelled, angry.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known that you were so gullible, I wouldn't have done it. But it's like I said, I wouldn't dare pick a flower that hasn't fully bloomed yet." Axel smiled before he left the locker room.

Riku stood there, paralyzed, for a few minutes, even after Axel had left.

When Riku was able to shake it all off in his mind, he walked back to his dormitory, showered in the communal bathroom, since it was the only other place to shower other than the locker room.

During his shower, he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened. He could have been raped, or invaded at the very least! How could Axel joke so easily about such a topic? And how far was he going to take it if Riku didn't decide to protest? Was it a trick? Maybe it was a plan, for Axel to see if Riku really was interested. Well, Axel had him all wrong. Riku hated him. Riku wished the redhead dead; he couldn't care less about him.

Then, as Riku turned off the water and started to dry himself off, he started thinking more. True, he didn't want sex with the crazed redhead, but he did miss his touch. Riku let his hands explore his own chest in curiosity and frowned when he felt no heat, not pleasure, no satisfaction.

Dammit! He did crave Axel's touch. What else could explain the warm rush of nerves he gets whenever the redhead is around? Riku sighed before he gave up on trying to figure it all out, and once he was clothed, he returned to his dorm.

While walking down the hall, he couldn't get over that stupid prank. What kind of sick joke was that? He could have punished Axel for sexual harassment if he really wanted to! Then again, how far would he have gone? Obviously he wouldn't dare think about having sexual relations with someone he wasn't seriously dating, but he couldn't deny his eyes the luxury of seeing that beautiful body naked if Axel were to have joined him in the shower. But would it be worth risking his own comfort? Riku shook his head. The entire matter was only troubling his already troubled mind. What he needed was a long, good nights sleep to better prepare him for the rough day ahead. As Riku mentally declared that he would finally give his body rest, he made it to his dorm, unlocked the door, and screamed for his life at the image before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice,  
> Sarabellum


End file.
